To determine the nucleic acid structure involved in the control of transcriptional termination and post-transcriptional modification of RNA and to understand the functional relationship of this structure to the regulation of these processes. To develop new techniques which can be applied to both these studies and to the general examination of nucleic acid in other biological systems.